


Hearts Awakened // ATEEZ

by ANEX0_0



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Mpreg, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Pirate ATEEZ Ensemble, Pirate Choi Jongho, Pirate Jung Woooyoung, Pirate Kang Yeosang, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, Pirate Park Seonghwa, Pirate Song Mingi, horny pirates, mingi is a princess, pirate Choi San, pirate Jeong Yunho, yeosang is bold and more of a pirate than anyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANEX0_0/pseuds/ANEX0_0
Summary: Captain's storySecond part to Sail the Seas.I hope you like this book,please leave constructive criticism in the comments.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

The damp early morning street gave way to the foulest of odors, as the hooded stranger passed across the chatter and clatter from inside the tavern could be heard even from outside.

The boys unruly brown and blondish mullet slightly poked out from under his hood as he sat in the back of the pub away from any prying eyes.

Taking of his hood Hongjoong looked around as he passed a hand through his hair. His sharp eyes dancing across the room looking for someone, but he sighed in defeat when he didn't see them.

The walk back to his hut took only a few minutes, as he reached through the the it was as if the weight of the world was now on his shoulders. He collapsed onto the rough cotton sheets on the wooden bed as he tried to his hardest not to cry of frustration.

Wiping away his tears he took out his map and looked at it yet again crossing off another island. Hongjoong had been going from island to island searching for someone, he didn't even know if they were still alive..... but he had hope that they were...

"There is a port on the north what if he's their.... ",hongjoong said while looking at the night sky from the open window.

"If I start now I'll reach by first light....",he was drawn out of his thought by loud shouts coming from a outside the hut. Peering through the window the white uniforms were unmistakable.

Quickly gathering his stuff, the little he had, he dashed out a secret exist in the side of the hut away from the direction of the men in white.

He ran as fast as he could through the short grass, only turning around to see his hut lit up in flames, as the men in white circled around it supposedly looking for him Or his burning corpse.

Hongjoong p.o.v 

I ran I continued running until my breath burned and my legs acked, I slumped against the rough surface of a tree trying to regain by breath as my head pounded, the forests cold breeze easing my sore muscles as I curled up to the old sandal wood tree. I drifted to sleep slowly holding closely the pendant around my neck.

The morning light filtered through the forest, giving it a mystic look, slowly I got up slinging my bag over my shoulder, I winced at the pain that shot through my leg as i began to walk but ignored it for the time.

The journey was hard and with the ever growing pain in my leg, everything became more difficult, stumbling onto a gravel part I looked up at the looming wooden structure that waited for my just a few feet away.

Slowly I made my way inside the small town the light mist in the air gave the town an almost ghost like feel. The sudden coughs and small murmured that were heard occasionally made me turn my head in caution as I made my way to a inn where I could rest for the night before searching again.

The smell of sweat and rum as well as underlying drugs assaulted my sense off smell as I entered the inn, walking to the counter I placed a piece of silver on the counter top and signaled that I'm staying in one of the rooms, the person behind the counter nodded and continued to serve the drunks who looked and smelled utterly wasted.

End of p.o.v

Walking up the stairs the soft creaking of the wood beneath his shoes made him think back to when he was younger......

The sharp gad to his side made him look down, to see a disheveled man trying to walk up the step, stepping out of the way he apologized as the man walked past him, the man in response sneered at him before continuing his way.

Hongjoong walked into the room and plopped down onto the bed it was a bit more comfortable than his last one, but he knew this sudden joy couldn't last for long when morning light shines again he'll have to leave..... 

Loud shouts awoke hongjoong from his sweet sleep, they seemed as if they were arguing about something but hongjoong couldn't tell since the voices began to get muffled, as if someone was coming the others mouth.

Carefully making his way out through dark room he moved closely to the lean against the wooden wall to hear what was going on, the sudden sound of skin slicing and someone choking made hongjoong back way from the wall as he ran to head his things a soft knock was heard on the door, hongjoong froze.

________________________________________

Behind the Scenes

hongjoong: why he gotta scare me like that

author: .......*doesn't know how to explain the plot*


	2. Chapter 2 : Him

(A/N my sad attempt at a semi-smut scene in the first half of the chapter)

The soft knock came again but this time the door opened with it the soft clicking of boots on the wooden floor mad hongjoong tense.

"Hello dear, that wasnt nice off you to eavesdrop on my conversation", the voice said, its deep and smooth tone ringing in Hongjoong's ears.

"Oh.... I didnt expect you", the voice said as he spun hongjoong around to get a better look at his face, hongjoong didn't even register when the man had walked so close to him.

"Look at me", the man said with authoritatively holding Hongjoong's jaw tightly making the smaller, whine in pain.

Hongjoong lifted his head slowly to meet the eyes of the other man, the other hand still holding onto his jaw but with less force as before. 

When their eyes meet, the first thing he heard from the man was, 'Gorgeous', which made him, Hongjoong examined the man's features, he was indeed handsome, his black eyes with streaks of red made hongjoong feel a odd sense of comfort. The mans hand left his cheek and dropped to his waist as they continued to look at each other.

He dipped his head down to hongjoong neck sniffing the sweet scent of Hongjoong's skin.

It was intoxicating to him. 

Hongjoong ran a hand through the others soft black locks as he started to kiss down Hongjoong's neck earning small whimpers from hongjoong whenever he bit to hard on a particular spot.

Pulling back he took in the site before him, Hongjoong's hair fell gracefully on his now exposed shoulder, his eyes hazy, plump lips slick with saliva, his hands still tangled in the other males hair.

"Such a gorgeous sight just for me", the man said as he bite down on hongjoong shoulder making the other let a choked moan.

"Will you allow me to continue",the man said to hongjoong as pulled away from his shoulder his, his lips only centimeters from Hongjoong's.

"Please..",hongjoong said softly his mind drunk off pleasure at this point and didnt care who or what this could be or lead too.

He smirked and pulled hongjoong into a rough kiss as they made their way to the bed, both their mind drunk of each others scent, both minds drunk of pleasure.

____(the cringe is real)____________________.............................

The light from the burning lamp danced as it illuminated the sleeping body on the bed, the morning sun had not yet risen, the windows were still opaque with the thick fog that covered the town.

Slowly the body moved, sitting up hongjoong pulled the sheet over his chest as he leaned slowly against the headboard of the bed.

His mind still trying to wrap around what had happened the night before, his hands making their way to his neck subconsciously to feel onenod the man bruises that covered his chest and neck.

Carefully hongjoong got of from the bed, picking up his discarded clothes from the cold wooden floor and making his way to a door in the room.

Coming out hongjoong walked to his stuff and picked up the cloak from the floor and placed it over his body slinging the leather bag around his shoulder, before he left the room he saw a small letter attached to the door by a knife this made hongjoong stop in his steps, ripping the note from the blade he reads the content before stuffing it in his bag and pulling out the knife and putting it in the harness on his thigh.

The morning was quite and cold the occasional cart passed by the as hongjoong continued on his search not abiding to what was written on the letter whatsoever.

Slowly he entered the tavern and sat down at the back his eyes where beginning to hurt as well as the rest of his body from the lack of rest it was given. Sighing hongjoong looked at the rowdy group that had just entered the tavern, they shrill voice of one the man could be heard from a mile away, 'Must be a voice user',hongjoong said to himself, as he got up and walked upstairs to check things out their. The sudden just of wind that came into the tavern made everyone stop what they were doing, the once noisy place became pin drop silent as the icy breeze continued to blow into the tavern.

Looking around hongjoong saw how everyone reached for their weapon, expecting something bad to come and as known it came.

The lifeless body of a military official came flying in through the door hitting one of the wooden structure pillars that supported the tavern. The loud footsteps that accompanied the body made the tension thick, the white boots off the the general came waltzing in her hands on her sword as she walked up to the body pulling it up by the hair showing it off like a prize,

"Who was associated with this man!?",she asked her loud voice booming in the tavern everyone head hung low, even hongjoong pulled on his cloak more to cover his face.

"Dont make me search this place or else I'll burn it to the ground with everyone inside !",she shouted scanning the crowd off people.

"Well then.... since no one wants to admit what they've done... everyone will pay for it",she said with a sick smirk on her red lips, dropping the body she walked out, and dozens of officers flooded the tavern, that's when the fight ensued.

Pulling out his dagger hongjoong, attacked the officers coming towards him, twisting the blade deep into their chest ensuring their death. A loud shriek caught Hongjoong's ears, the boy from earlier that he classified as a voice amplifier was bringing surrounded, racing over he took out some of the officers as grabbed onto the boy pulling him from an attack.

A sharp push threw him to the ground, the sound of a blade cutting the air made hongjoong turn in time to stop the blade from hurting him by blocking with his dagger. Delivering a hard kick to the mans abdomen, hongjoong tackled him to the ground, and driving his dagger deep into the mans throat. The smell of blood and burning flesh filled the air as everyone fled before the fire could reach them.

...........................

After reaching a good enough distance from the tavern, hongjoong slid down the side of an alley his lungs burned from the smoke and his entire body ached, th thick fog gave him a good enough cover to escape the tavern but that meant know he need to get off the island. "Fuck",hongjoong said to himself as he rested his head against the decaying wood of the wall he leaned on.

"Search everywhere find them before they escape!",the voice of the general shouted, hongjoong quickly got up not caring about the limp in his step and ran into the rainforest, he may not now where he was going but anywhere was better than in that town. 

_________________________________________

Behind the Scenes

Hongjoong: Dont touch me *sitting on a bean bag*

Seonghwa: Babe i said im sorry wont you forgive me

Hongjoong: go buy me strawberries and i'll think about it

Seonghwa: *buys whole vending market*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3 : Kidnapped

Author p.o.v 

The night's cold wind chipped at Hongjoong's neck, as he sat on the edge of the stagnant rainfall spring, its water glowing under the moonlight that shone through the canopy of the trees.

Sighing he shedded his clothes and proceeded to enter the pool letting his body lax in it's warm waters, letting all the aches and pains he had during the day leave his body.

He had chanced upon the spring while running, and decided it was a good enough place to stay the night, as the sun had begun to set by the time he stopped running.

Sinking down untill the water covered up to his neck, hongjoong looked up at the moon's beams that came through the canopy, the sound of the fire he had made earlier crackling from a gust of wind was blown onto it, made him turn around.

A looming figure stood over the fire, their eyes fixated on hongjoong, who glowed an ethereal glow under the moons light, his long hair forming like small vines over his shoulders, the only imperfections were the bites and bruises that littered his neck and body and sole tattoo that stained his hip.

The figure came closer to the water and stouped down to its edge, their gaze still fixed on hongjoong,

"You ignored the letter I left",he said his deep and silky voice bringing back memories from the pervious night to hongjoong, who just turned round ignoring the other man.

The man scoffed at Hongjoong's attitude, "What sad that I left you alone in bed when you woke up?",he asked hongjoong in a teasing manner, "Why would I be sad?", hongjoong asked the man as he continued to focus on the warmth of the spring and not the burning gaze from the other male.

"And here I thought you'd miss me, which is funny because I dont even know your name", the man said, as he stood up from the waters edge.

Hongjoong didn't say anything much to the other males distaste. The sound of clothing falling to the ground made hongjoong turn around to see that the man had entered the spring.

"You-...",hongjoong was about to something but the man cut him off, "Seonghwa my name is Seonghwa ",he said as he his way closer to hongjoong who now looked at him with a confused look, "And your name is hongjoong isnt it?",Seoghwa asked as he placed his hands on the smaller males waist.

"You said you didn't-..",hongjoong was about to say something but was promptly cut off again by Seonghwa, "Cause a little birdy told me",he said dipping his head into the side of Hongjoong's neck.

"That doesn't answer my question",hongjoong said, "You didn't say out your question so I only answered what you asked or in this case implied", seonghwa said, "That because you didn't let me finish", hongjoong said.

"You know you weren't so feisty like this last night", seonghwa said making hongjoong instantly push him away and move to a deeper part of the spring.

"What.. I'm only talking the truth.. you were so passive not to mention soo su-",Seoghwa was about to say the rest but was cut off when he was splashed with water causing his hair to fall to the front of his face making him look like a drowned cat.

"Shut up", hongjoong said gritting through his teeth, "See what I mean, not to mention you weren't even alarmed when I showed up here, I thought you would have attacked or something, now imagine if it wasn't me then what", Seoghwa asked hongjoong who replied with a short and blunt, "Shut up".

\--------------------------.......................................

"WOoyOung you idiot, the hell did you go their forrrr you could have been killed !",the voice screamed at the purple hair man who sat crisscrossed on a barrel. "But-",Wooyoung who was about to say something but was cut off. "Dont 'but' me when I'm talking god damnit.... ",the other man said leaning onto the rail of the ship.

"What I waNtEd to say was, i didn't get killed.. dont interrupt me... because someone saved me, they pulled me out just in fine before I could have been killed, sadly i didn'tsee what they looked like.", Wooyoung finally managed to say.

"Seonghwa your magic doohiky is glowing again come get it before I throw it back in the ocean ", a voice called out from the Captain's quarters making the male leaning on the railing run up the stair almost tripping twice.

"Jongho dont your dare touch it!", Seoghwa screamed as he entered the cabin to see no one their, jongho had teleported back to the second deck of the ship before Seonghwa would have the chance to throw him off board.

Sighing he moved closer the glass ball on the table picking it up gentle like a delicate flower, Seonghwa scoffed and shakes his head as he continued to look at the ball.

"You read the letter but didnt knowledge what was asked, now your running...tsk Tsk Tsk.... "seonghwa said as he watched the male run through the forest his black cloak dancing behind him as he jumped and dodged near by debris.

\----------------------‐---------*****************

Hongjoong had about enough of this insufferable man, who was know leaning his entire weight on hongjoong. Hongjoong again pushed of Seonghwa but this time he made his way out the pool, drying his skin with a small clothes he had in his bag then proceeding to put on his clothes.

Seoghwa on the other hand was enjoying his view of the male enjoying how the other mans skin wore his marks and bites perfectly but looked at the delicate tattoo on the others hip with slight confusion.

"Stop staring",hongjoong said not liking the attention he was given. "Whyy I'm just admiring art",Seoghwa said making his way out of the pool also.

"And what art might that be?",hongjoong asked, "The one that is decorating your delicate skin my love", seonghwa said wrapping his hand around hongjoong.

"Hands off your making my clothes wet",hongjoong said with much hostility. 

"Look I don't know why you thought I would follow your request that was on your letter but I wont I have someone to find, I'm not going to join some dumb crew-",hongjoong was about to say something else but was cut off when a rough hand grabbed at his neck tightly squeezing it, as he was pinned to the ground by the other hand.

"Never call my crew dumb", seonghwa deep voice said into Hongjoong's ear, letting go of the boy under him.

Hongjoong rubbed his throat and glared at seonghwa. "Fine then... just go find someone else to join your crew as you can clearly see I dont want to", hongjoong said as he sat next to the fire poking it with a stick.

"But I want you", seonghwa said, "But i dont want too, I have no use aboard a pirate's vessel ",hongjoong said putting out a hand to feel the fires warmth.

"Maybe aboard some elses but you do in mine",seonghwa said inching closer to the man.

'Persistency is key', seonghwa said to himself as he continued to move closer to hongjoong.

"What ?",hongjoong said as he watched seonghwa stop moving. "Nothing just wanted some warmth", seonghwa said as he now sat beside hongjoong wrapping an arm around the other that was ofcourse shaken off. That cycle continued until Seonghwa had enough of the other stubbornness and wrapped both his arms around him.

"Get off", hongjoong said his voice muffled in seonghwa's chest, who shook his head and said, "Nope I want warmth", to which hongjoong sighed and let his body lean into the embrace.

Hongjoong wouldn't express it but he was savoring the touch of the taller male, it was comforting to him, something he hadn't felt in a while.

"Who are you looking for love?",seonghwa asked resting his chin onto Hongjoong's head. "Someone....",hongjoong said not really wanting to spark a conversation about something sensitive to him.

"Hmmmm... okay then maybe if you join my crew you'll find them",seonghwa said picking up on how hongjoong tensed when he asked his question, "I dont think so",hongjoong replied, "Well I think soo", seonghwa ended hugging the male tighter.

Hongjoong wrapped his arms around seonghwa waist as he began to doze of in the embrace. Seonghwa smiled and fixed their position so that hongjoong would be more comfortable.

After an hour or so the male had fallen asleep on seonghwa's lap his arms tightly wrapped around the mans waist head nuzzled into seonghwa's abdomen.

The mischievous smile that formed on seonghwa's lips as he played with hongjoong hair, would make anyone think he was going to kidnap the boy......... and that's exactly what he was going to do....

\-----------

Behind the scenes

Yunho: 1+3 =2

Author: *Trying to wrap their mind arund what math was done to equal that*

Rest of Ateez: YES!!!

Yunho: *happy puppy*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanxx for reading


	4. Chapter 4 : Sorry

"You look like a creep ", the voice said behind seonghwa as he looked at the sleeping male that was curled up cozily in the black sheets.

"Oh shut it, what are you even doing in here?",seonghwa asked the pink haired male, "If you have forgotten I'm a navigator I come here to read through the maps ",yeosang answered as he leaves seonghwa side to take all the maps he needed and left. Slamming the door on his way out.

"Hmph moody much", seonghwa said he looked at the door, but turned back his head to the body in the sheets.

Hongjoong had fallen asleep in his arms and he took the opportunity to take back the male to the ship, he knew was gonna get killed when the other woke up but he was willing to take the risk.

With a gentle hand he reached out and moved the stray strands of hair that framed Hongjoong's face. He continued to trace his finger tips down the boys body but stopped at one of the bruises on his neck.

"Why were so willing that night ?",seonghwa asked to no one as he continued to stroke the others skin.

Hongjoong awoke to someone or thing bopping his nose, causeing him to scrunched his nose earning an 'aww', from the person harassing him in his slumber. But became confused when he felt the soft materials against his exposed skin, when he knew he was fully clothed before he slept... in seonghwa's arms.

The finger continued to boo his nose until he turned his head in the direction of his assailant only to be greeted by a orange haired boy with a a toothy grin.

"Hhehehhe hi",he said,

"Your awake...that's good....",he said he he got up from the ground and stretched. 

"I'll go call him stay here okay...uhhhh dont move"

Hongjoong shifted to lean against the headboard of the bed holding the sheets over his bare torso as he looked around the room taking in the color schemes as well as the little trinkets that lay all over the room without care.

The door opened with a soft squeak accompanied by heavy footsteps.

"Mingi told me you were awake ",seonghwa said he placed the pile of clothes from arms onto the bed, taking a seat on the empty space of the bed.

"How was your sleep ?",seonghwa asked cautiously testing his water making sure he didnt lose his head just yet.

"Why?",

"You knew I wasnt gonna leave you alone",

"I asked why, answer my question correctly ",

"Dont be so mean about it...... to be honest I dont know why I just want you here and I think you should too because I've seen you running their gonna catch up to you soon, you cant keep running !".

Hongjoong glared at the male beside him, 

"Also I have a question for you, and I want you to answer it truthfully ", said seonghwa as he climbed on to Hongjoong's lap, placing his tights on either side of Hongjoong's hip.

"Why....why were you so willing that night you could have killed me, you heard me kill, so why ?",seonghwa asked reaching a hand out to lift Hongjoong's chin so that their gazes can meet.

Hongjoong eyes looked so magical to seonghwa but it seemed to hold so much sadness and anger.

Seonghwa moved his head to Hongjoong's so that their forehead can touch. Hongjoong moved his hands and placed them on the seonghwa's waist.

The air in the room lifted from its once tense feel to a softer more relaxed one, the couple stayed in their position until Seonghwa leaned down and captured Hongjoong's lips in a sweet kiss, he knew he wasnt going to get the answer he wanted, but he was willing to wait until he can.

Hongjoong tightened his grip on seonghwa's waist making the other let out a whine, flipping them over seonghwa was now beneath hongjoong, even though he was taller he still felt small under the other.

Hongjoong broke the kiss, and moved down until he could comfortably rest ontop of seonghwa's chest, listening to the others quickened heartbeats as he tried to calm his own.

"...........'m sorry but I should leave, I'll only make things worse for you..",hongjoong said as he lifted himself of seonghwa and picked up his clothes from the pile on the bed.

"Hongjoong, just stay ", seonghwa said pleading with the other.

Hongjoong finish put on his clothes and gear by the time he reached the door to open it seonghwa slammed the door shut, but he could smell it the undeniable scent of ocean's breeze.

Pushing the now fumbling seonghwa out of the way he swung the door open.

Six men all looked at him, one if which he remembers, the orange who woke him up.

"I can explain !",seonghwa said as he tumbled out of the room, the sun was beaming down on them in the mid day heat the deck reeked of wale oil and sea salt, everyone looked sweaty and tanned. But the most prominent thing that caught Hongjoong's attention was the vast blue ocean he was now in the middle of.

Hongjoong's eyebrow ticked with annoyance as he turned to seonghwa his gaze and aura ready to kill the man the kneeling man I front of him.

_________________________________________

Behind the sences

Author: *crying beacause their sad*

Ateez: * smiles and crouches down beside author helping them stand* Why are you crying?

Author: i cant do this anymore, i feel useless.....i feel so numb 

Ateez: its okay, everythings gonna be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5 : Truth and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: talk of prostitution in middle of the chapter

Author p.o.v

Every man Jack stayed quiet as they saw the murderous aura that came from hongjoong as he looked down at the man kneeling before him.

Hongjoong closed his eyes and took a deep breathe as he tried to cool his nerves, taking a fist full of seonghwa's hair he dragged him back in the room and slammed the door.

"............."

".............."

" what just happened ?",

"You think they gonna fuck or something ?",

"I wont doubt that ",

"When I thought I was getting as escape from horny pirates ",

"You shouldn't complain you like it when we- ",

"Shut up, no one wants your opinion just go and zap off would ya",

_________________________________________

Hongjoong dragged seonghwa into the room by his hair not that seonghwa really protested he liked it rough ;).

Letting go of the man's hair he sat infront of him on the bed, seonghwa held his head low not daring to raise his head to the other.

"Talk ", hongjoong said his voice holding back his anger as he continued to bore holes in seonghwa's head.

"....amm well you see when you feel asleep, I didnt want to leave you out there so I brought you back to the ship.....", said seonghwa as he slowly looked up to see hongjoong massaging the bridge of his nose.

He slowly crawled over to where hongjoong sat and set his hands on the others thighs massaging the leg slowly.

Hongjoong looked at the male his eyes where sincere and honest and hongjoong couldn't help but feel like he could trust him, shaking his head he fell back onto the bed and covered his eyes with his arms blocking seonghwa from seeing the tears that were forming.

Seonghwa watched as the males chest rises and fell with in an uneven pattern. Climbing onto the bed he layed next to hongjoong and gentle tried to move the other males arm from his face to which hongjoong whined.

"Let me see you please", seonghwa said as he was finally able to pry the others arm away, to be meet with Hongjoong's tear stained eyes.

"Hongjoong why are you crying ?!",seonghwa asked,

"Please hongjoong !",seonghwa pleaded with the male to tell him anything.

Hongjoong turned around and buried his head in seonghwa's chest, and continued to sob. Seonghwa fixed their position so it was atleast comfortable. He stoked the hongjoong's back a as the male sobbed in his chest his small fists gripped onto seonghwa's shirt.

~1 hour later~

Hongjoong had calmed down by now with the help of seonghwa and his soothing words of love that he constantly whispered into Hongjoong's ear.

"My love please tell me why you cried, please",seonghwa asked hoping this he might get a response.

"....it happened when I was younger...

: flashback :

"Hongjoong get ye ass over here before I make sure you cant walk again !",the burly man shouted as he walked aboard his ship.

A small boy came scampering to up to him his drown hair overgrown giving his a much unwanted feminine look, he brushed his bangs from infront of his eyes and looked at the taller man infront of him.

"What have I said about hiding joong-ah didnt I tell you to stop hiding when I'm away from the ship what will happen if their an attack !", hongjoong flinched from the tone the man shouted in but knew that he was just looking out for him after all he was the man that raised him.

" 'm sorry, 'as playin with Seokmin ", hongjoong said as he looked down a large hand ruffled his long hair.

"Come on tell the guys to get the sail ready were leaving tonight ",he said to hongjoong giving him a slight push as hongjoong scurried off to tell the other to get ready to set sail.

Night fell quickly as the crew set sail their ship covered in darkness as everyone slept, everyone except hongjoong and his friend that stayed out as watchers for the night.

"You think anyone might 'tak tonight joong-ah ?",the boy asked as he tried to get comfortable in the stop he sat in, his black hair haphazardly fixed by the oceans wind.

"I dont know Seokmin ?",hongjoong replied.

"Your shifts are up boys, why dont you two little mates go down deck and sleep yea!", said a male just three heads taller than Seokmin who by all means was tall well taller than hongjoong.

"Okay !",both boys answered as their feets patted against the cold wet wood of the deck.

Jumping into the hammocks they both giggled childishly and said their goodnights.

But this peace wouldn't last, the next morning everyone awoke to gunfire and shouts, bodies lay everywhere as hongjoong cried over the body of the man he once looked up to.

The cries of Seokmin tore him away from his grief, he looked up to see the tall boy being dragged by his collar by a man dressed in royal military uniform, it wasnt long until someone came and dragged him away as well.

They were both locked up in a cell along with other young boys and girls their ages all crying for their parents.

When they arrived at an unknown location boys and girls where separated which sadly meant hongjoong was filed with girls and not the boys.

He didnt see Seokmin after that day. The only remembrance he had of his former crew was the small wooden pendant that he wore around his neck.

The girls where branded and sold to different parts of the capital, this was the illegal trade the royal military did under the noses of the royals, trading innocent children when their parents couldn't pay the taxes imposed onto them.

Hongjoong ended up in a brothel east of the capital in a more poorer sector of the capital, sadly he was one of the few that were given the branding and thus had the "slave" mark as the people there called it.

:The mark: A Vine with two flowers and several leaves it is thin lines and looks delicate.

With that brought the an onslaught of abuse, even if he wasn't a girl he had the endure the pain either way, to them his gender, his powers, his person didnt matter he was just an item something they could dispose of after it got worn out.

But hongjoong couldn't endure it, he couldn't take it anymore. So he escaped he didn't care if he didnt have anything or any means to live by, all he wanted was to be free from that hellish place.

From then on he had to rely on what he had learned from his time on the ship and in the brothel in order to survive. It took him a while to realise his power of stealth but it came in handy when it came to stealing food or running from the military.

Since then he swore to look for Seokmin even if he was alive or dead.

: end of flashback :

Hongjoong felt exhausted after telling seonghwa everything, he lay now limp on seonghwa's chest not even willing to move. Seonghwa held him throughout his explanation not once loosening his grip and always pulling the other closer when he was on the verge of crying.

They stayed like this until hongjoong fell asleep this time his breathe was rigid and it concerned seonghwa as to how hongjoong as to how long he had to hold in these feelings.

He watched as the male sleeped not once did he leave the others side. Guilt of making hongjoong relive those memories by bringing him aboard the ship eating at him slowly.

\------------

Our utopia only comes from a fallen dystopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6 : Small enemy

Hongjoong awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, looking around he tried to find Seonghwa but couldn't see the male anywhere in the room.

Slowly he got off the bed and made his way to the door, opening it he squinted at the brightness of the sun and cringed at the smell, sure he used to like it now it was just disgusting.

" 'hwa your victims awake !",shouted a voice from atop the mast, hongjoong shook of the initial dizziness he had and looked at the purple haired male that had his gaze fixated on him, with a displeased look in his face. It was almost as if the boy was cursing him with his eyes. Hongjoong just raised an eyebrow at him and looked elsewhere.

The friendly orange came back from below deck carrying a wooden basin filled with clothes most likely putting them to dry.

"If your looking for 'hwa he is below deck", said a someone behind him, he didn't register when the boy even approached him when he swore he had not seen someone approach him.

"Ah okay",hongjoong said to the boy as he watched him walk by and give the purple haired boy a pat on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear making said boy glare at him.

"Hongjoong are you okay, shouldn't you still be asleep ?",a familiar voice said.

Looking at seonghwa he gave a soft smile and said, " 'm Fine, don't worry about me ",hongjoong said to the male as he walked up the steps to where hongjoong stood.

" See, I told you he didnt care ",the purple hair said as he sighed loudly.

"Wooyoung dont say that ",said orange who was beside him.

"Mingi shut up, I don't see why we have to bring him for if he didnt want to be here in the first place", he said as he stormed off below deck.

Hongjoong just looked at seonghwa with confusion, a tired sigh fell from seonghwa's lips as he bring hongjoong into a hug and rested his full weight on hongjoong.

"Sorry, bout that he just alittle..uh..vexed that your here",he said.

"Should I be concerned ?",hongjoong asked, seonghwa pulled away and rested his arms reassuringly on Hongjoong's shoulder.

"I wont let them do anything they might just prank you so better watch out for that",he said as he walked over to the wheel.

"Mm I will".

_________________________________________

Hongjoong got to learn the names of the crew members, the one he dubbed orange was actually named Mingi, the purple head was Wooyoung, the full black was San, the pink statue was Yeosang, the brown coconut was Jongho and the tall watchdog was Yunho.

He decided to stick with the nicknames he gave them to better help him remember their real names.

Mingi followed hongjoong all day like a tail, only leaving his side when yunho or seonghwa called him, not that hongjoong minded he liked the company even if they didnt talk and just sat in silence like right now. Hongjoong was sitting one barrel legs crossed and looking at the ocean, mingi was just on the ground staring up at him occasionally blinking.

Hongjoong looked down to the boy who now Looked like a pet that's owner finally decided to play with them.

Mingi grinned and said, "My names Mingi what's yours ?",

"My name is hongjoong, kim hongjoong ",he didnt want to sound to cold to the boy but it was hard to change his tone of voice since he was very accustom to using it.

"Hongjoong.... can I call you Joongie instead hongjoong is to long?",mingi asked,

"Sure you can call me that",

"PRINCESS !!",a voiced called Mingi shot up and ran below deck.

"Princess, how cute of a nickname",hongjoong said to himself as he looked back at the sea.

"Tsk...please what would you know of a cute nickname", a voice sneered behind him.

Turning around hongjoong looked at Wooyoung and raised his eyebrow questioningly at the male.

"Is there something that may be a problem ?",hongjoong asked Wooyoung as he looked at him up and down judging the boys posture and looks, he was a handsome boy that undeniably, but when he opened his mouth all affection stops like to a screeching halt. He looked familiar but hongjoong couldn't place where he saw him.

"I don't like you...",

"I think that's quiet apparent, dont you ?"

Hongjoong just focused back on the seas as much as he would like to continue the conversation he knew it wouldn't really lead anywhere if he continued to agitate the boy and would only make things worse.

Wooyoung stayed silent and then walked away.

Hongjoong was wary of the boy over the next few days, he constantly saw Wooyoung looking at him so he tried not to leave the room as much as he can but sadly when you have a orange following you around and sits like a wounded puppy infront your door when you go in, you cant really stay their now can you.

"We're taking the ship in for maintenance soon we'll drop you of their ",seonghwa said not looking at hongjoong as he passed by to go talk to San.

Ever since that day seonghwa had been avoiding hongjoong at every chance, sure they still slept in the same bed and had their talks but he would only talk to him, when hongjoong started a conversation.

Hongjoong was lying if he said he didnt want to leave, but after staying here for just a few days, it was kinda growing on him, having Mingi follow him around, watching yunho do monkey tricks on seonghwa when he wasn't watching, watching Yeosang avoid Jongho's flirting and always answering him back with a sassy remark, watching San try to flirt? with Wooyoung if what ever San was doing was called flirting.

Watching seonghwa look so god damn hot while, steering the ship....

"Time for lunch guys !",shouted yunho shouted at the top of his lungs as he brought out some bread and rum on some trays with Wooyoung.

Mingi got two trays from Wooyoung and brought them over from him and hongjoong.

"Thanks Mingi but I'm not really hungry",

"You didnt eat breakfast this morning not even supper yesterday ", mingi said as he pushed the tray in Hongjoong's arms.

"Eat !",he said he as sat down crossed leg and ate happily.

Looking at the meal hongjoong looked at it warily before taking a bite of bread and dubbed it safe, safe as in wooyung didnt poison it like his other meals, he didnt tell anyone about that about that since.... well you know...he didnt want to cause a scene.

He figured Wooyoung was doing that when he once have a little mice aboard the ship a piece of bread and it died five minutes later.

Hongjoong was still wondering what he did that would prompt so much hate from the boy. Telling Wooyoung about the the day in the tavern also didn't cross Hongjoong's mind.

Mingi drank his drink happily as he got up after he finished eating. "Hurry and drinking so I can take back the dishes", mingi said.

"Ahh yea okay",hongjoong finished his drink and handed it to Mingi who skipped off.

~Later that day~

Hongjoong stayed out ond deck as everyone else went below to eat supper, the sky was painted black when seonghwa decided to drop anchor for the night.

"Taking a bit of midnight breeze there hongjoong ?", yunho said behind him.

"Yea"

"I want to ask you something, do you know what's wrong with 'hwa he has been acting strange these past few days ",Yunho asked as he walked infront to hongjoong.

"Yunho I dont-..",hongjoong was about to explain but got cut of by Wooyoung.

"Yunho, mingi is calling you",

"What's wrong ?",

"Just go see",

With that Yunho left leaving Wooyoung and hongjoong alone.

________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7 : Drunken Confession

Author p.o.v

Yunho walked down the stairs hastily to see what was wrong with Mingi, as he reached the dining room he was a bit confused when he heard laughter. Entering the room he looked around and found Mingi laughing between Jongho and Yeosang.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary except to the mopping seonghwa who was drowning himself in rum.

"Mingi, Princess are you okay ?!",yunho asked making the boy look at him confusingly,

"What do you mean everything is fine, what's wrong?",

"Well Wooyoung just told me you were calling me so I thought it was something serious ",

Before anyone could think of anything Seonghwa bolting up the stairs.

Maybe it was the rum talking or maybe it was just his gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Wooyoung...can you tell me why you dislike me so much..", hongjoong asked as he continued to look at the waves.

"......"

"Can you tell me why you tried to poison me?",

"......."

"So why the hell did you do it if you cant give me a reason",

"I-..... I came to apologize hongjoong",

"What?",

"I came to apologize for doing it, I just.... i just didnt trust you..",

"Wooyoung... I understand not trusting someone, but that doesn't mean you can try and kill them especially since I haven't done anything to you",

"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry..I'm just protective since the last person that came aboard the ship tried to kill seonghwa, ever since then we never brought anyone else and it's hard to see everyone so open with you...I'm sorry", wooyoung said as he rubbed his arm clearly apologizing wasnt something he was accustomed to.

"I understand what you mean",hongjoong said as he got up going over to where he was sitting stood placed a hand on Wooyoung's shoulder. But hongjoong saw he was holding something back.

"Tell me what's wrong,you didnt just do that because you were threatened by me....?",

".....she..she..",wooyoung started to shake, something else happened when that person was onboard that they did that traumatize him, hongjoong pulled him into a hug.

"You dont have to say it....", hongjoong said as he rubbed the boys back he could feel the hot tears that dropped on his back.

Everything done always has a reason whether it be driven from pain or sadness.

"Hongjoong!!", seonghwa shouted as he came running, more like stumbling, onto the deck.

"Are you okay!? did something happen!?",

"Be quiet cant you see I'm having a moment !", hongjoong whisper yelled as he continued to soothe Wooyoung.

Everyone else came on deck because of seonghwa's drunk panick, and let out small coo's and gags when they saw the sight.

Wooyoung on the other hand wouldn't let go of hongjoong and Mingi decided to join in the hugging cause why not. Thus leaving seonghwa to sleep outside.

But hongjoong managed to free himself some point during the night and quietly made his way outside. Opening the door he saw seonghwa propped up against the wall sleeping hugging a bottle of rum his cheeks dusted pink and nose runny from the cold.

Moving closer to the male he pried the bottle away and replaced it with himself as he finished wrap them in a seonghwa's coat that he left in the room.

Seonghwa awoke first when he left like something was slipping way from his grasp. He rubbed his eyes with the hand that was free and looked down to see hongjoong curled up in a small ball, he kept his hands close as he slept on seonghwa's lap, seonghwa's other hand was holding his back.

"Your slipping away joong- ah", seonghwa said with a rough voice, making hongjoong steer a bit in his sleep, as he pulled the boy closer.

Slowly seonghwa picked the male and open the door to the cabin with his foot, more like kicking it open, and made his way to the bed where Mingi and Wooyoung were still fast asleep.

He placed hongjoong between the two and internally cooed when hongjoong made graby hands not wanting to leave his warmth, mind you he was still asleep, he turned hongjoong to Wooyoung side allowing the boy to wrap his arms around Wooyoung, seonghwa smiled and made his way out the room closing the door gently behind him.

Yeosang stood their with his smug smile on his lips as he looked at hwa.

"Looks like lover boy, likes you back cupid",he said as he look at hwa with his smug grin, the smug grin hwa hated the most when he knew Yeosang was onto something.

"Ya spent all night holding him like someone was gonna snatch 'im up and carry 'im away", said yeosang as watched seonghwa make his way down the steps with his telescope to survey for any approaching ships.

"Jongho said even in yer drunk sleep state ya still growled when ever he came close while patrolling, hahhahaha !",yeosang said as he busted out laughing making seonghwa's eyebrow tik in annoyance.

_________________________________________

Today was quite eventful for the crew as they kept seeing seonghwa finally drop his brooding mood and finally flirted with hongjoong again, who became quite shy always hinding his face behind his small hands and blushing, when seonghwa wouldngive him a compliment or give a teasing kiss.

Not to mention the scene that was about to play out soon,

Hongjoong had finished helped wooyung rig the sails, and was now sitting in his usual spot on his barrel in the corner that overlooked the left side of the ship, it was in perfect alignment where seonghwa had the best view of him from the wheel.

Jongho came by to chat with him for a few minutes then left when San called him to fix something.

Hongjoong looked over the ship with a faint smile his loose white shirt puffed with the salty breeze, as he stroked his pendant daydreaming about his past.

Seonghwa looked at hongjoong watching how the sun kissed his skin giving it a honey glow, how his hair danced to the breeze. To say seonghwa wasnt infatuated with the male would be wrong, he was purely in love.

And all the crew knew it.

"Look at him, soon he eye go pop out and roll to hongjoong", San said as he looked at seonghwa who was oogling hongjoong not even caring where he was steering the ship into.

"I agree.... hey come here I wanna do something...",Wooyoung said as he started to whisper things into San's ear, who grinned mischievously at the plan whispered into his ear.

Later that night everyone gather in the dining room for dinner woosan had brought it upon themselves to prepare supper but did a little trick with the rum instead of rum they remembered about some old aged wine that they had stolen when last they went to the capital, from what they had heard it was super alcoholic if left for to age for a long period of time.

So everyone except the flirting couple got rum while they got the over aged wine.

Hongjoong looked at the dark liquid warily before drinking it while seonghwa on the other hand downed it like nothing. Everyone went on about what they should look for next or who they should stop to see and visit after the maintenance to the ship was done. Soon the rum started to kick in and it made everyone into a bubbly and jolly mess.

Yeosang started drunkenly retelling an old sailors tale he had heard, exaggerating it to make it more interesting, so that everyone leaned in on to listen.

Hongjoong being the light weight he is didnt pay much attention, his mind was far to focused on the male sitting beside him downing the wine like water and still managing to look and sound sober.

Hongjoong hiccuped and leaned on seonghwa, his face dusted pink with a blush his skin feverish to the touch making him sensitive all over.

Seonghwa took notice to the strange antics his drunk lover did and smiled, he placed a hand on the males thigh giving it a light squeeze, but what he didn't expect was a soft moan to pass through Hongjoong's lips.

He could feel his insides churn with excitement, but tried his hardest not to dwell on it after all hongjoong was drunk.

Seonghwa squeezed the other thigh again this time subconsciously as his attention had gotten taken away by Wooyoung screaming lyrics to some song at the top of his lungs. This made hongjoong whine making seonghwa look at him with concern.

San stopped and looked over at the couple seeing hongjoong flushed and leaning against seonghwa and seeing seonghwa looking genuinely concerned at the small drunk male beside him.

A bit anxious he nudged Wooyoung,

"Amm Wooyoung you didnt ask hongjoong if he had a high drinking tolerance did you?", Wooyoung drunkenly shaked his head no, "Why ?",he slurred, San pointed in the direction of the couple.

"SeOngHwa, what are you doiNg therE SittIng Like A Monk, Take Joongie And RaVish Him, WouLd Ya !", wooyoung shouted making everyone except san cheer and look at the couple, seonghwa glared at the boy and looked at hongjoong, who was nodding off into sleep.

Seonghwa picked up hongjoong and walked out the room.

San slapped Wooyoung's head and pulled him out of the room, leaving the others to continue their jolly mood.

"You idiot...", he grumbled as he pulled Wooyoung along.

Seonghwa p.o.v

Fuck

"Hongjoong please stop and let me take off your shoes ", I said to the drunk male who kept kissing my neck and had a iron hold on my neck.

"Mhmm seongie ", hongjoong slurred he lift his head,

"Yes joong- ah ",

"What are you doing ?",

"What do you mean, I'm trying to get you in bed so you can sleep", I said as he pried his hands off my neck, his eyes seemed more focused now.

".................",

"Joong what's wrong ?",

".......I thought you wanted too.. ?",Hongjoong's voice became inaudible and small as he bowed his head, my eyes widen with shock.

"Hongjoong I would only do that with your consent and your drunk, I dont want to take advantage of you ",i said as I lifted Hongjoong's chin,

Hongjoong didnt look at me, he just kept his head down in submission, his hand subconsciously making it's way to his hip covering the clothed area where his mark was.

I placed my hand ontop of his and pulled his head so it can rest on my chest.

"I would never do that to you of I knew you went aware of what's happening...I love you too much to hurt you like that after you've been hurt so much.....do you understand my love", I said as I stroked his hair. I made a mental note for the next morning to throw Wooyoung of deck so that the sharks can get an early breakfast.

Hongjoong nodded and said not sounding drunk anymore but more relaxed and tired, "You said you love me, why?",

"Because I do love you ever since I first laid my eyes on you", I declared as I placed hongjoong on the bed and crawled next to him and pulled him close.

"I love you too", hongjoong said as he closed his eyes.

I looked down at him and smiled,

'I wonder if you'll remember that in the morning'

_________________________________________

(A/n hehehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	8. Chapter 8 : He's in love~

"Hwa stop touching my ass", hongjoong grumbled as he hugged the pillow. Seonghwa pouted and rested his hand on hongjoong hip squeezing it tenderly before kissing Hongjoong's neck and getting out of bed.

"Wher' you 'oing ?",hongjoong asked as he looked up at the male with lidded eyes. "I'm going to get you some water, I'll be back soon", seonghwa said as he walked out the door after hearing a hum in response.

"Wooyoung, come out come out where ever you are, dont think of hiding behind San he wont help", seonghwa said as he walked down the steps as creepy smile on his lips, his voice making the temperature on the ship drop.

Everyone looked at the small whisps of mist that entered the room with seonghwa, Wooyoung was nowhere to be seen, seonghwa went up to the table and placed a hand on Sans shoulder giving it a loving squeeze.

"Sanie dear where is your darling lover hmm?",seonghwa asked the boy who froze in his seat fearing to answer nor look at seonghwa. Seonghwa let go of the boy and made his way to the counter picking up a cup and filling it with some of the clean water from the barrel.

"Tell him to see me....okay",seonghwa said, not asking but demanding and who was San to go against the devils order.

As seonghwa walked out the door San let out a sigh as he shivered, "Ye better tell him, before Hwa gets more mad Sanie",yeosang said as he played with the fur of Jongho's coat. The blue ring on his ring finger shining agaisnt the brown fur. Jongho grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, making Yeosang smirk he leaned in a captured Jongho's lip in a short but heated kiss, before getting up and sauntering out of the room leaving a dazed Jongho and a disgusted Mingi.

"Seriously infront my bread"

"You leave me", hongjoong said to seonghwa with a evident pout as he sat up his hair sticking out every which way.

"I'm sorry, here's your water ",seonghwa said his voice much softer and nurturing than before when he sounded like the devil keeping cool.

"Thank you", hongjoong whispered as he began to tale sip of the cool water letting out sounds of satisfaction when his dry throat was quenched.

"How are you feeling, is your head hurting ?", seonghwa asked as he sat on the bed, taking the cup from the male who had finished it and resting it on the floor.

Seonghwa moved closer to the male and wiped his mouth, even tho' it didnt need wiping, seonghwa moved his hand to stroke hongjoong cheek he was about to move away when hongjoong held his hand against his cheek leaning his head seonghwa's warm but rough hand as he closed his eyes.

"My love ?", seonghwa asked making hongjoong look up at him with eyes filled with happiness and love making seonghwa melt into a pool of happiness.

"Yes?", hongjoong said as he moved closer to seonghwa.

"Do- do you remember anything from last night?", seonghwa asked nervously, hongjoong looked up at him and rolled his eyes playfully.

" I may be a lightweight but that doesn't mean i forget what happens after I get drunk, My love", hongjoong said as he got out of the bed his hand gently running over seonghwa's shoulders as he did so.

Wooyoung knocked on the door lightly as he he waited for someone to open it, his hands were sweating and his body was trembling, no one liked when seonghwa was angry and if anything everyone feared the males wrath after experiencing it first hand, the door opened slightly to show hongjoong who with out his boots stood a few centimeters under Wooyoung.

With a small smile he opened the door and let Wooyoung in, seonghwa sat on the bed with a stupid grin on his face as he watched hongjoong walk back over to him and sit down.

Wooyoung stood far away from the couple not wanting to disturb them, but when seonghwa's eyes flicker to him and his demeanor changes completely, Wooyoung couldn't help but whimper out Hongjoong's name go perhaps get the males attention to save him.

Hongjoong looked between the two, Wooyoung frightened form and seonghwa's killer glare, and smacked seonghwa's on the back of his head.

"Stop scaring him..look at him he already looks like a kicked puppy", hongjoong said as he got and walked over to comfort the shaking Wooyoung.

Seonghwa huffed and shook his head, "Wooyoung did you plan what you did?",

"I'm sorry, it's just you two wont stop flirting so I though I could speed things up", Wooyoung said making hongjoong choke on air.

Seonghwa also looked a bit embarrassed,

The muffles laughter outside the door also seemed to be amused by the answer.

Walking over to door he opened it letting the five bodies tumble in.

"Is this true?", seonghwa asked as he looked at the boys, all who nodded in agreement, seonghwa turned to hongjoong who smiled at him making seonghwa melt once again.

Letting go of Wooyoung who scrambled and ran to the pile hiding with them, hongjoong walked over to seonghwa and wrapped his arms around the man neck tiptoeing slightly to place a chaste kid on the man lips, before walking away stepping over the pile and walking out the door.

Yunho wolfishly whistled as he watched hongjoong walk out the room. Seonghwa looked on at the male eyes raking over the others form.

Everyone went about their day normally with the odd, remarks here and their but other than that everything went normally, well as normal as on this ship will get.

"YuNhO I sWear to the SeAs If yOu Thre AwAy My sEwiNg Kit I'lL kILL YOU !!!!", screamed Mingi from below deck.

"I didnt know Mingi sew...... actually if you think about it I really dont know much about you guys ", hongjoong said to seonghwa as he watched the male steer the ship.

"Hmmm maybe tonight we can have story night and you can get to officially know everyone", seonghwa said as he looked at hongjoong motioning for him to come over.

Hongjoong walked over and got between seonghwa and the wheel, "Captain you shouldn't be getting distracted while sailing ", hongjoong said as he wrapped his arms around seonghwa neck.

"Sadly it seems I feel into a siren's trap, ever since I laid eyes on them, his beauty was far to much for my poor sailors heart ", seonghwa said as he leaned down to touch foreheads with hongjoong.

"Ye two better stop fooling around top there before you capsize the ship !",yeosang said earning a groan from seonghwa.

Hongjoong laughed and walked away going over to where Yeosang was and helping him out.

Leaving seonghwa to forever melt at the creature that was hongjoong.

\------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: im excited for the comeback but not for my exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	9. Chapter 9 : A sad Truth

" My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, Their is nothing that can cure me, Than my jolly sailor bold...",

The mystic voices sang their song of death, their sweet toned songs drawing in all sailors, and drowning them to their death.

Hongjoong looked on at the sea, hearing the sweet songs the sirens sang, his mind wandering through the past few days, to him it seemed magical almost, his heart was taken by a man who loved him like no other, the crew made him feel like he was finally part of a family again.

Touching his pendant, he sighed softly, looking up at the clouds and wondered if this happiness would last. Soon the ship would be brought in for maintenance at the groups hideout.

"Hongjoong, what 're you doing out here hmm ?",yeosang asked as he came up beside the male.

"Just overthinking",

"........you know seonghwa's a bit nervous, he think you'll leave as soon as we dock",

"..........",

" Will you ?",

".............",

" I'll take that as a yes then ",

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	10. Chapter 10 : The Hideout

(A/N the following contains an attempt at smut (not a full smut just a piece)you have been warned)

"Welcome to the not so hidden hideout !", announced Wooyoung as he hopped off the ship and into the salty water that crashed onto the side of the ship.

They had brought the ship in for maintenance at their, as Wooyoung put it, not so secret hideout. Hongjoong wanted to help, key word wanted, but Jongho firmly said to him to stay on the ship and help steer it into the manmade canal. So that's what hongjoong did, his small hands grasped the wheel tightly as he slowly turned the wheel to the left helping them align the ship to get pulled into the channel.

To map out the complex was pretty hard because of the amount of overgrown plants everywhere, but that just made the hideout all the more camouflaged. From what hongjoong could see their was a small peir where the ship was now moving into, from where he stood he could makeout the faint structure of a buildings but he couldn't see the entire thing.

"HONGJOONG STEER THE SHIP PORT SIDE!!!", shouted Yunho, complying to males order hongjoong turned the wheel, san jumped on board soon after along with Mingi to drop anchor.

"Ye would make a fine cap'n you know that hongjoong ", yeosang said as he climbed onboard, after their pervious talk the night before Yeosang had convinced, in a way, for hongjoong just stay with them for a few more day so he could tell seonghwa he would be leaving soon, though hongjoong could have sworn he heard Yeosang mumbled something about tieing him to the bed so he wont leave, hongjoong shook his head at the boys remark and stepped away from the wheel.

"He's not wrong", an all to familiar voice said, hongjoong turned to the seonghwa who had just climbed onboard his clothes soaked with seawater, and boy did it do justice, seonghwa's shirt clung to his skin like a new layer, his abs and toned body showing through the now transparent clothing.

Hongjoong stared, he wasn't ashamed about it, seonghwa stepped closer to the male and was about to pull him into a hug if it wasnt for hongjoong ducking out of the hug,

"I've told you before, dont hug me when your wet", hongjoong said as he walked closer to the pouting pirate, "Stop sulking what pirate sulks ?", hongjoong asked as he traced a hand up seonghwa's toned chest.

"A hug deprived one", seonghwa said,

"More like a horny one",

"No, not horny dick deprived, that's the one",

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH !!", the laughs of San and Yeosang rang through the air, seonghwa side eyed the duo before turning to hongjoong,

"Their bullying me",

"And?",

"Do something about it",

"*sigh* yeosang dont make fun of the big baby cant you see your hurt his feelings and San dont you hear Wooyoung calling you", hongjoong said to the male san rushed off and Yeosang just chuckled soon following after San.

"Thank you", seonghwa said as he pulled hongjoong into a hug, knowing well he couldn't escape this time hongjoong just hugged his back allowing his clothes to become soggy.

"Let's go change and meet the other Mingi wants to show you around", seonghwa said as he lead the male toward their sleeping quarters.

"This is the where we sleep and over their is the kitchen, come on let's go see the the second floor", mingi said excitedly as he pulled hongjoong along.

Seonghwa smiled at the excitement Mingi exuded, yunho came up beside and started explaining how much work needed to be done, the shrill scream that came from the floor above them made them both bolt up the stairs.

".............. what the..",

was in a dress....

"Mingi, princess why did you scream ?", yunho asked as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist,

"Dont you see how gorgeous hongjoong looks !", mingi said as he ugly cried.

Seonghwa kept staring at the male that wore the silk and lace dress it was long, but had a slit down the left side exposing hongjoong, pale smooth leg, his figure fit the dress smoothly save for the top half where it was a bit empty cause he well did he really have things to fit there.

Seonghwa walked over and tugged on the dress letting more of the pale leg become exposed, hongjoong shuddered as he felt the cold air hit his skin, his hands lifting to brace himself on seonghwa's shoulders as the male lifted his exposed leg to his waist, tipping hongjoong slightly over to where his back arched gorgeously in seonghwa's hand.

Mingi started to squeal at the sight and ran off to tell Wooyoung about it yunho followed along, giving seonghwa a thumbs up as he shut the door to the room in his way out.

"My I have this dance m'lady?", seonghwa asked as he placed a kiss on hongjoong neck savoring the sweet scent of the ocean that lingered on hongjoong.

Hongjoong pulled himself back up and leaned into seonghwa's chest, "We have no music sir, how can we dance?", hongjoong said playing along with whatever seonghwa had planned.

"Oh but m'lady dont you see, the only song we need is the sound of the waves and and your sweet heartbeats", seonghwa said as he continued to kiss down hongjoong neck, as he lifted the boy and placed his on the bed, as he kneeled on leg before the beauty before him.

"Well then kind sir, why don't we dance then", hongjoong said as he placed a hand on seonghwa face, pulling him forward to the their foreheads can touch,

"You look gorgeous in this dress, so gorgeous, that I cant controll myself", seonghwa said, hongjoong smirked and pulled seonghwa into a rough kiss, his hand making their way to seonghwa soft black locks, as seonghwa climbed ontop his him.

Letting out a soft moan hongjoong pulled back to catch his breathe, his eyes lidded as he fiddled with seonghwa shirt. Seonghwa let a breathless chuckle as he took of his shirt and watched the pleased look on hongjoong face as he ran his hand along the the tone skin.

"You seem pleased love",

"Mmm very", hongjoong said as he flipped them over so he could straddle seonghwa's lap. The dress hitched up exposing the unclothed skin under it.

Seonghwa ran his hand the exposed skin and continued until his hand came to rest on Hongjoong's waist, the skin warm under his touch his hand stroking the tattoo on his skin tenderly as his other hand undid the straps in the back of the dress.

Hongjoong moaned softly as seonghwa's hand moved further up the dress to play with hongjoong nipples giving them a slight tug as undid the last strap letting the dress slide of Hongjoong's shoulders and pool around his waist the soft touch of the silk of hongjoong skin making his feel more sensitive. Dipping his head seonghwa gently sucked on the nipple he had been playing with making hongjoong let out more of his addicting moans.

Pulling away seonghwa laid hongjoong on the bed pulling off his remaining clothes but still keeping hongjoong in the silk dress that now draped around his waist. Moving down he placed sweet kisses on hongjoong chest and abdomen as he moved lower he sucked small marks on the soft flesh of the others thigh.

The rest of the day was filled the sweet moans of hongjoong and sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

Yeosang sat ontop a rock.... now he had a reason for this, jongho was looking for him and he decided it would be fun to make the boy look for him, Wooyoung and san wont help him since they went to the cove to, as Wooyoung said, to relax their muscles and the yungi duo where working on the ship. Yeosang had heard that Jongho was calling for him so he decided to hide.

Yeosang fixed himself so he could lie comfortably on the hard surface that overlooked the ocean his shirt was loose and his pants lay dangerously low on his hip with a sighed he sat up looking around for the coconut male that he had been hiding from. Getting up he climbed of the rock and ventured into the dark jungle that surrounded their little fortress.

His hips swayed seductively as he continued to walk along a made up path. The sudden movement to his right didnt startle him after all he already knew who it was so he just continued to walk seducingly, ever so often lifting his shirt to wipe away the sweat on his forehead giving the hiden male a good view of the tanned flesh that carried various bites and marks from previous nights.

When a pair of muscular hands wrapped around him, instead of fighting Yeosang leaned back into the embrace letting his full weight rest on the one behind him.

"And who are you trying to seduce, swaying your hips like that hmm", Jongho asked as gently turned Yeosang around and pinned him to a near by tree.

Yeosang didnt answer, and only leaned his head on the boys extended arm, looking at him with an innocent look. Jongho smiled and kissed lips and then his cheek moving down to bite at the exposed collarbone making Yeosang let out small noises of satisfaction.

"Didnt you hear me when i called you",

" i was hiding",

"Mmm", was all Jongho said as he continued to make an artwork out of Yeosang skin patting the olders thigh, yesang jumped and wrapped his legs around Jongho's waist.

Yeosang pulled Jongho's head into a French kiss as he grinded on the other letting Jongho's hands roam his body freely as he fought with the other for dominance.

The jungle filling with loud moans of pleasure and rough grunts.

(A/N anyone wanna explain to me what in the world I just wrote)

The only ones not participating in the horny fever is yungi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry hongjoong isnt leaving.......yet
> 
> thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 11 : Sweet Treat

(A/N: Seonghwa has an interesting use for honey in the chapter. Also smut warning if you don't like it don't read it. It's my first attempt at smut so yea. slow and sensual)

Lifting his head gently seonghwa awoke to the light pouring into the room through the wooden windows letting in the gold rays of sun, his eyes wondered down the sleeping male beside him, whose body was covered gorgeously with bites and marks, whose lips were swollen pink and face held sweet blush. An idea bloomed in his mind.

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore called to seonghwa as he gently got out of bed not wanting to wake his sleeping lover, slipping on his clothes he walked down the wooden stair and into the kitchen to see Wooyoung already putting a kettle of water to boil on the open fire.

"G' morn' to you, sir you look like you had an eventful night", Wooyoung said as he eyed seonghwa up and down, looking at the red little splotches that bloomed on his neck.

"I could say the same for you, poor san he must be bed riden", seonghwa teased as he walked over to get some honey from the cabinets.

"And what exactly will he be doing with de honey", said yeosang as he walked down the wooden stair his shirt open exposing the various scratches and bites which he wore proudly.

"I be using it for a bit of entertainment", seonghwa said he walked up the stairs leaving a cackling yeosang and Wooyoung.

By the time he reached back to the room hongjoong was awake and sitting against the headboard his arms holding the blanket to his chest the rays of light falling perfectly to highlight his skin. Placing the jar on the side table he sat on the bed and look at hongjoong whose eyes looked down his face dusted with a blush.

"G' mornin love, how might you be feeling ?", seonghwa asked as he crawled up to hongjoong letting the male rest his head against his chest.

Hongjoong didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, he was all bubbly and warm his heart was beating like a drum and face was practically a tomato. He was feeling loved.

"Are you in any pain ?", seonghwa asked as he caressed the warm skin. Hongjoong shook his head and lean in to give seonghwa a peck on his cheek, his hands dropping the blanket as seonghwa pulled his face in for a deep kiss. Seonghwa's hands roamed Hongjoong's body pulling the male ontop of him to continue with their makeout session, hongjoong moaned softly as seonghwa tugged on his hair.

Breaking away from the kiss seonghwa flipped them over so he could hover over the man underneath him, hongjoong gave out soft noises as seonghwa made work with his thighs biting and sucking the soft flesh. Mewling when seonghwa ventured further up his lips dangerously close to Hongjoong's entrance.

Sitting up seonghwa reached over to jar of honey on the table opening the lid with a click, hongjoong looked at him with lidded eyes, eyes already filled with lust and want, "What are you going to do?", hongjoong asked as he shifted a bit, "Honey is sweet so I want to taste it", seonghwa said as he dipped three fingers into the jar making sure to cover them a with a generous amount of the thick liquid, licking the excess that trail down his wrist he leaned forward and kissed hongjoong distracting him with the sweet taste of the honey on his tongue.

Slowly he eased his fingers into Hongjoong's entrance, earning a soft mewl from the boy as he did, slowly moving his fingers, the honey created a delicious friction, making hongjoong arch his back.

Hongjoong groaned as he felt seonghwa add another finger this time brushing his prostate slightly while doing so, seonghwa gave a satisfied hum as he kissed Hongjoong's neck moving down to kiss at the mans abdomen.

Hongjoong lay spread like a meal just waiting to be devoured, his face flushed pick his lips slick with saliva. The soft pants and moans that escaped from his lips more tantalizing than any treasure seonghwa could have fathomed.

Pulling out his fingers he shift himself to rest between hongjoong legs kissing down the mans thighs until he reached his destination. Looking at hongjoong who was in a whole other world of pleasure, he lapped at the mans hole, earning a loud moan from hongjoong, the sweet honey giving him an inviting welcome as he entered.

Hongjoong moaned loudly at the new found sensations his hand traveling down to grasp at seonghwa's soft locks gently tugging them as he felt a bolt of pleasure coarse throught him.

Pulling out seonghwa liked his lips at the site, hongjoong was out of breathe his hand that was once tangled in seonghwa's hair, moved down to the man cheek his thumb tracing the outline of seonghwa's lips, parting his lips seonghwa welcomed the finger sucking on it slightly as he leaned into Hongjoong's touch, his hands already taking off the clothes he regretted putting on.

Hongjoong let out a breathless laugh as he watched seonghwa fumble with his pants, the man cursing under breathe as he threw away the item. Leaning back down to hongjoong he have give chaste kiss to the plump lips, hongjoong wrapped his arms around the male deepening the kiss as seonghwa picked him up, wrapping his legs around seonghwa's waist, making the man groan his as he grinded on the others member.

"Aren't you excited", seonghwa said breathlessly as he raked his hands over hongjoong coming to stop at the mans waist gently pushing him down, making hongjoong let out small moans after seonghwa entered him.

The honey coated walls welcoming the man, seonghwa gave out a groan as he bottomed out, the two staying in each others embrace savoring ever moment,

"Fuck...a-ah hwa hwa", hongjoong moaned as he felt seonghwa move the honey creating a delicious friction between them, hongjoong continued to chant seonghwa's name until he released onto both their chests, seonghwa chased his high and released in hongjoong with a harsh thrust making the boy give out a small whimper.

Seonghwa held hongjoong as he repositioned them to lay on the bed,

"Aren't you gonna pull out?", hongjoong asked his voice small as he drew symbols on seonghwa's chest. Seonghwa rolled his hips teasingly earning a slap to the chest from hongjoong.

"No let's just sleep like this", seonghwa said as he rested his chin on Hongjoong's head. Hongjoong pulled the covers over them and cuddled into seonghwa letting the male wrap his arms around him, letting the feeling of being protected and safe finally sink in.

~Downstairs~

"Are they done?", asked an exhausted Mingi as he sat down at the table placing his head on the whitewashed wood. Yunhi came up behind him and kissed his neck walking away to go prepare for the days work.

"Yea, someone has to go wake seonghwa though him and hongjoong need to come help us with the ship or atleast seonghwa since San is out thanks to you know who", jongho said as he side eyed Wooyoung who stood by the window.

"Throwing shade in an already covered house Jongho isnt that a bit much", said San as he sat beside Mingi wincing a bit as he did so.

"Please he need all the shade he can get, cause today we'll be out in the sun all day long", said yunho as he passed by the boys each one groaning at the sound of working in the sun.

"Tonight let's have a bonfire at the beach, it'll be a nice way to welcome hongjoong dont you think", mingi said as he looked at Yeosang.

"You sure, cause I'm sure seonghwa welcome 'm enough", yeosang said earning a laugh from all he boys.

"But sure I think it'll be fun to do that", said Yeosang.

"Then its settled tonight we ha e a bonfire and everyone has to keep it a secret from them", said Mingi.

"Your really trusting us to keep a secret Mingi, you cant even keep one",

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!",

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	12. Chapter 12: Welcoming

The man in white walked calmly around the wooden dining table his gloved hand slightly grazing at the table his touch, his eyes fixed on the caged bird whose feathers where everywhere in the room. The pure white feathers, glowing as they fell. He picked up a feather and watched it vanish from his hands in black smoke, he eyes unfazed at the disappearance. He eyes trained back to the in the room and the sleeping male that was shown in its icy surface, he chest tightening at the sight before him. It was hongjoong, his hongjoong, with another man, he detested the sight. The caged bird became more agitated at the sudden change in the room.

Her wings trying to free her from the grave she was about to die in, her person feathers falling like snow.....no like ash. The man laughed his maniacal laughter making her more agitated.

Hongjoong stirred in his sleep his skin becoming cold as he tried to open his eyes his body felt as if he was being thrown into the frozen depths of the sea, and his skin crawled with the feeling of the water engulfing him...drowning him.

Gasping for air hongjoong shot up, his skin drenched in cold sweat his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breathe. 

'It was just a dream, just a dream', hongjoong said to himself as he fell back on to the bed hugging the sheets tighter curling up as he smelt the seonghwa's scent an unmistakably coconut oil mixed with herds. 

Sitting up hongjoong decided it was best to get out of bed, knowing fully well he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Getting up he felt his legs almost give out, they felt like coconut jelly(please tell me yall know what this is). He grimaced at the feel of something running down his thighs as and helped himself sit back on the bed, poking his legs he pouted.

"Fuck you, seonghwa", hongjoong said, making the male by the door laugh. Turning his head hongjoong saw seonghwa laughing while holding his clothes and a cloth.

Walking over to the bed he placed Hongjoong's clothes on the bed and made his way over to the male sitting beside him in the bed and pecking his cheek.

"What..can't walk?", seonghwa said playfully making hongjoong huff.

"I wonder who's fault is that", hongjoong said not sparing seonghwa a single glance, making the male smirk.

Getting on his knee's seonghwa kneeled between Hongjoong's legs, his hands moving to message the soft sun kissed skin, his lips placing small kisses on his knees. 

Hongjoong looked down at the male, their eyes meeting eachother, hongjoong was lost again those red and black eyes that faced the sea, had him trapped. Seonghwa too was lost, lost in the blue and black eyes of hongjoong, eyes of the blue sky he sailed under, the eyes of the one who looked over him.

"Dont fuck eachother we need you and Captain's help, so hurry up" said Yeosang who was looking at the two from where he stood at the doorway, turning around he left, leaving a pissed seonghwa and an embarrassed hongjoong.

"Who's captain, you? I've never heard them call you that", hongjoong said as he felt seonghwa pass the cloth of his sweat covered skin, not without giving brief kisses to the mark's he made the just a few hours ago.

"That's your nickname", seonghwa said making hongjoong look at him confused.

"But I'm not captain of the ship though", seonghwa chuckled,

"They decided to call you that ever since they saw your steering the ship, even said you do it better than be, a true natural", seonghwa said as he brought Hongjoong's clothes closer.

Hongjoong shook his head as he got dressed, finally done he got of the bed this time gripping seonghwa's arm to keep his steady.

"Let's go",

-down stairs-

"Can we go now?", mingi said as he looked at Yeosang the male sitting in Jongho's lap playing with one of the many braids that were in Jongho's hair. 

"The love birds are coming give them a minute", he said.

"Uhhhhhrg!",

"I'm right here Mingi you dont have to wait any longer", said seonghwa as he and hongjoong came down the step him holding hongjoong by his waist.

"Finally!", mingi exclaimed as he walked over to the duo and pulled hongjoong out of seonghwa's grasp and pulled him along.

"Come on hongjoong let's go everyone is moving like sea snails",

Hongjoong went without protest only laughing at the boys antics, turning to yunho seonghwa looked at him.

"What happened?",

".......I threw away his sewing kit",

"*shakes head*",

-abord the ship-

"Such a big ship just for eight fucking people can you believe that !", exclaimed san who was atop the lookout scrapping away at the birdpoop and sea salt that had accumulated ontop there.

"Your telling me, its not any better when your the only one whose cleaning the deck either!", shouted back Wooyoung from his place on deck a small bucket with some water and a mop in his hand he had finished swabbing half the deck himself.

"Stop complaining, atleast your not scraping barnacles of the bottom if the ship!", yunho shouted at the pair. Him, Jongho, Yeosang and Seonghwa were scraping barnacles of the keel, well the most they could manage to scrape off.

Hongjoong on the other hands was given the taske of organizing the maps. It was fairly easy for him, and he didnt mind it though he did protest when seonghwa wouldn't let him help with anything else.

Hongjoong sat on the bed as he reached through various maps he had taken interest to. His hands skimming through the various points that dotted the map.

Looking around he busied himself by looking at the various trinkets that lay in the room. He eyes caught sight of a black wooden box. Feeling a bit nosey he picked it up and opened it. 

Inside was a gemstone wrapped in silk cloth, hongjoong close it back and put it where he found it, it wasnt really interesting to him so he decided not to dwell on it. Walking out the room after making the bed, he saw Wooyoung sprawled out on deck. 

Wooyoung turned his head to the sound of boots on wood turning he saw hongjoong walking down the stairs.

"Yo cap come here and tell me if I did a good job", hongjoong walked down and crouched beside Wooyoung.

"You did a good job with the deck Wooyoung but untangling San from those ropes before he pukes all over the deck",

Wooyoung frowned but untangled San from the ropes by cutting one connect to the mast, causing san to drop from atleast 20 ft, from the air with a loud thud.

"I'm okay!", he said with a pained voice.

Mingi got everything ready for tonight's bon fire, bubbling with excitement, he couldnt wait they were finally welcome hongjoong as a member of the crew, he even forgot about the whole situation between him and Yunho.

Yeosang had take the task of distracting hongjoong as everyone else got everything ready, excitment bubbling in everyone.

Hongjoong was suspicious that they were plotting something but brushed it off and continued his journey with Yeosang to wherever he was leading him.

Yeosang and Jongho had planned with Seonghwa to distracted Hongjoong and to that Yeosang had a bit of a plan in mind,

"Let's me take him to the cove in sure he'll like it there, I can keep him distracted while you guys set everything up", Yeosang said as he played with his hair twirling it around his fingers.

"That's a good plan, but something has me feeling you want more than that", seonghwa said as he looked at Yeosang, who smiled coyly.

"Dont worry hwa, I wont fuck your lover boy", said Yeosang as he got up and stretched.

Seonghwa snorted at that. He knew Yeosang, and he knew what he would do.

They trotted through the thick forest their shirts sticking to their skin their breaths heavy and hot as Yeosang and hongjoong walked to the cove.

Its waters were of an odd color the color of pink the sweet pink that painted the sky at dusk making the horizon seem like a masterpiece waiting to be captured on paper.

The waters glow reflecting of the walls of the cave the soft sound of water flowing giving the cave a relaxing feel. Hongjoong was impressed by it, he had never seen a place like this, it was truly beautiful.

Yeosang placed down his sachet and walked to water edge and began to undress, hongjoong on the other hand turned around with a small yelp, Making Yeosang laugh,

"What embarrassed ?", yeosnag asked playfully, the sound of water splashing made hongjoong finally turn around to see Yeosang in the water his honey skin decorated with various bites and mark's, the water glistened of the boys skin as he swam around.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?",

Hongjoong chuckled at the question, taking of his clothes as well he join Yeosang in the warm pink water.

"Let me guess they told you to distract me?", 

"Hmmm something like that but I chose willingly to be the one to distract you", yeosang said in response turning around to face the brown haired male behind him swimming closer the man, their chests almost touching at the closeness.

Hongjoong giggled when Yeosang glided his fingers over his sides making a ticklish feel crawl through his skin. 

"Look at you all decorated, 'hwa really did a good job",

"And what about you, it seems like you got things your way",

Yeosang smirked, he always got things his way it was one of his perks.

The boys played around in the rose colored water their honey laughs sounding so pure and happy. If were to discover them bow they would easily be mistaken for sirens who had perhaps ventured to far into the under water caves.

Yeosang and hongjoong now sat atop of the many ledges near the pool legs dangling into the water. 

Hongjoong had placed his hand on his waist for majority of the time he was out of water and it made Yeosang curious.

"What be it your hiding on ye waist dey love?", Yeosang said as he looked at the male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
